devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil May Cry 5 Original Soundtrack
The is an original album that features a collection of ''Devil May Cry 5 music. It released on March 20, 2019, 12 days after the game's official release date. It was first announced on December 20, 2018 on Twitter through the official Devil May Cry account (Japanese) and it includes 5 CDs, with 136 tracks total.【サントラ】『デビル メイ クライ 5』 - @devilmaycry_jp The physical version includes a booklet with 28 pages which contains developer comments and lyrics.『デビル メイ クライ 5』オリジナル・サウンドトラック 好評発売中！ On April 3rd, 2019, Laced Records revealed that they'd be selling vynils of the soundtrack, shipping was stated to start on July 2019.Laced Records on Twitter: "#DevilMayCry 5 OST is coming to CD & #vinyl ��������⚔️ Pre-order on double LP, 4xLP, & 5xCD: https://t.co/z4kO6lMjuI SSShipping July #DMC5 #devilmaycry5 @devilmaycry @devilmaycry_jp @CapcomUSA_ @capcom_UK @codymatthewj @ComposerCasey @jeffrona @Ali_Edwardz… https://t.co/zBFZBFrS1g" However, it ultimately started on June 21, 2019.Laced Records on Twitter: "#DevilMayCry 5 #vinyl will start shipping this Friday 21 June! We hope to ship all orders by middle of next week. If you need to change shipping address, please email hello@lacedmusic.com Deluxe double #vinyl still available: https://t.co/PgTXSF8DSw #DMC #DevilMayCry5 #DMC5… https://t.co/96f8NOW1eD" . Laced Records also gifted a set of the vynils to the development team in Japan.Capcom Dev 1 on Twitter: "Our friends at @Laced_Records were kind enough to send a sample of their amazing DMC5 Vinyl Box Set, so we had a little listening party!… https://t.co/1wRH6MmW3S" . On February 11, 2020, the soundtrack became buyable as a stand-alone via the Steam Music Player system, where previously players needed to own Devil May Cry 5 on Steam to be able to buy the soundtrack on the platform.MHW: Iceborne and other head-bangin’ soundtracks now available stand-alone via Steam Music Player - Capcom Unity 'Track listing' |} |} |} |} |} Spotify playlist DEVIL MAY CRY 5 Original SoundTrack - Spotify Gallery Devil May Cry 5 Original Soundtrack keyart.jpg|Keyart Devil May Cry 5 Original Soundtrack Disc 1.jpg|Disc 1 Devil May Cry 5 Original Soundtrack Disc 2.jpg|Disc 2 Devil May Cry 5 Original Soundtrack Disc 3.jpg|Disc 3 Devil May Cry 5 Original Soundtrack Disc 4.jpg|Disc 4 Devil May Cry 5 Original Soundtrack Disc 5.jpg|Disc 5 Devil May Cry 5 Original Soundtrack Booklet.jpg|Booklet Devil May Cry 5 Original Soundtrack Developer comment sample.jpg|Developer comment sample Devil May Cry 5 Original Soundtrack Lyrics sample.jpg|Lyrics sample 『デビル メイ クライ 5』オリジナル・サウンドトラック試聴動画|Preview video Devil May Cry 5 (Special Edition X4 Vinyl Box Set).jpg|Laced Records' "Special Edition X4 Vinyl Box Set" preview, includes 51 tracks Devil May Cry 5 (Deluxe Double Vinyl).jpg|Laced Records' "Deluxe Double Vinyl" preview, includes 21 tracks Devil May Cry 5 (Special Edition X5 CD Boxset).jpg|Laced Records' "Special Edition X5 CD Boxset" preview, includes all 136 tracks References External links *Devil May Cry 5 Original Soundtrack at eCapcom Japan *Devil May Cry 5 - Devil May Cry 5 Original Soundtrack on Steam *DEVIL MAY CRY 5 Original SoundTrack by Capcom SoundTeam on Amazon Music - Amazon.com *‎Devil May Cry 5 (Original Soundtrack) by Capcom Sound Team on Apple Music Category:Music Category:Devil May Cry 5